


Time is Running Out

by theweird1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Magnus forced to hurt the one person he loves the most, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex Potions, happyish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweird1/pseuds/theweird1
Summary: The gun to his head felt so foreign. He was not used to mundane weapons like guns, but it was not really needed. The heat in his body was making him too woozy. He couldn’t even see straight anymore.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 54
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Time is Running Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Shadowhunter Bingo 20-21 from Hunters Moon Discord Server.  
> Bingo square: Fuck or Die  
> I have tried this fic over twice and I still not 100% happy, but I feel okay enough with it to post so I can get on with my life!  
> Still not beta'd, but I hope you enjoy it.

The gun to his head felt so foreign. He was not used to mundane weapons like guns, but it was not really needed. The heat in his body was making him too woozy. He couldn’t even see straight anymore.

“ALEXANDER!” He heard his name but he couldn’t focus. He was burning up.

“Welcome, Magnus, to my humble abode.”

“Let him go. This is between you and me.” Magnus tried to move closer but the other warlock pressed the gun more into Alec’s head.

When Magnus had turned Alastair down all those decades ago he never thought the man would stoop to this level. It was a business deal, not a marriage. Yet it seemed Alastair didn’t like hearing no.

The moment he was led into the great room, god really? The style of this room made baroque look minimalist and the colors, but then he noticed Alec, shirtless and on the floor. The shadowhunter looked beat up but otherwise okay, minus the gun to his head.

“Yes, but you were the one to drag him into our little...disagreement.” The other warlock had long iridescent white blond hair, nearly to his hips. He was wearing a sleeveless vest that showed off his mark, white iridescent feathers that covered the tops of his arms and part of his chest. He would look beautiful if he didn’t have a filthy core.

“It was a business agreement.”

“And it cost me thousands!” The blond warlock yelled as his gun pressed more into Alec’s temple.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I can give you back any money you lost.” Magnus held up his hands as if he was trying to calm a wide animal.

“Money is trivial. I want you to suffer, Magnus Bane.” As if on cue Alec let out a choked cry. “Oh yes, sorry, my dear. We have not forgotten about you.” He man’s other hand patted Alec on the head. He hated to see his boyfriend lean into that hand. What had Alastair done to him?

“We have little time to reminisce, my dear Magnus. Twenty minutes ago I gave the shadowhunter a potion. I am sure you can probably guess.” That was when the man snapped his fingers and Alec’s pants disappeared. His cock was hard and red and he bucked up into thin air. The fucking bastard.

“You gave him a sex potion?” Magnus tried to keep his voice down.

“Yes, but I have tweaked it. It should last for 24 hours. This is the first time I have tested it so.” The man shrugged his shoulders. “You have roughly ten more minutes to decide. Kill me and all of my minions and let your precious boy die? Or fuck him until he bleeds.”

Either option was not good. “What do you mean by 24 hours?”

“You must be using him for 24 hours. If you let up for more than five minutes he will die. Had you not come I would have the first go. Men are not my preferred gender, but sex is sex. Then I would have given him to my men. They also don’t mind a hole.” Magnus swallowed.

“So I am to guess you want to watch?”

“Naturally. After that I am willing to let you both go.” Magnus frowned as he tried to figure out what Alastair’s game was really. “I will have my revenge. I will get to see you hurt the man you love. I also want to see if you can make it through the 24 hours.” That would be hard, but he would do it for Alec.

“And we would do it just here?” Out in the open? Alec was just getting comfortable kissing in public. Sex was always left to behind closed doors. Would Alec remember any of this? He hoped not.

“Oh yes, I am sure you don’t want to dirty your clothes.” Another snap and a mattress appeared. It looked stained with...Magnus didn’t want to think about it. He snapped his finger and there was a sheet over it. Alastair pressed the gun against Alec’s head again.

“Use any more magic without my permission and you will be using that sheet to clean up his brains.” Magnus gulped but nodded. The blond leaned down to whisper something into Alec’s ear. Alec’s eyes were closed until he was spoken to. Opening them up Magnus could see that his boyfriend’ eyes were glazed over and nearly gray. He had seen that look before in the eyes of slaves that some warlocks kept.

Slowly Alec started to crawl over to the mattress in the middle of the floor. Magnus looked up at the other warlock. The man smiled before pointing to the mattress. Okay.

Magnus walked as quickly as he could without it looking like he was trying to get to Alec fast. His boyfriend had reached the mattress and bent his head down, ass in the air. Had this have been under any other circumstances it would have been hot, but Alec was not in his right mind.

“No magic, Bane.” Alistair reminded him. So he was supposed to go in dry? The thought hurt him so much. Taking off his jacket he made a pillow for Alec before moving behind him. Saliva would have to be enough.

He spat on his hand to coat two fingers before pressing them in. Alec could take this and had many times. He liked the pain/pleasure combo, but this was different. Magnus was only allowed a couple moments before the blond was telling him to move on. Magnus tried to summon up his libido. He was not sure he would be able to get hard at all. Fortunately, or unfortunately, his body was able to get it up. That alone made him want to throw up.

Using more spit he coated his cock as well as he could before pressing in. Alec was tight, too tight and too dry for this to be comfortable.

“It’s alright, Alec. It will be alright.” He whispered as he started to move. The only sounds in the great room was the slapping of his hips and the cries of Alec. Magnus wasn’t sure if they were from the dry fuck or from the potion running through his veins. This was just the first round.

“It looks like you are not enjoying this, Magnus. I am sure one of my boys would love to take you place.” Magnus looked up at the man with a glare before moving faster. At least precome was starting to sooth the way. His orgasm was not far off, even if his mind didn’t want it. This was for Alec, but he was hurting Alec.

Clenching his teeth he buried himself inside Alec one last time and came. He was out of breath and very hot from all the clothes he still had on. There was only a lapse of a few moments, maybe a minute before Alec started to scream.

The sex potion had only ever been used to make slaves complacent during that round of sex. Magnus had never seen it like this. The tweaks to the potion had worked. Magnus had stamina from his magic so he pushed through and started to fuck Alec again. The boy quieted down after he was being used again. Twenty-four hours of this?

Suddenly there was a clanging, loud noise from outside of the great room. With everyone’s attention, including Alastair’s. Magnus snapped his fingers and the blond warlock let out a high scream before collapsing. Even before he dropped Magnus was already opening a portal to get them home.

-=-=-=-=-=-=

The next 24 hours were hell. Half way through Alec became a little more lucid. Sometimes he asked Magnus to stop, which Magnus couldn’t do. He had seen what had happened when he did. Still it was hard to see his boyfriend begging for Magnus to stop, blood covering his cock, and his own body trying not to give up.

They were home but Magnus could not leave Alec for one moment to go and get any potions to help. Around midnight, almost halfway through, Alec passed out from exhaustion. Taking that moment Magnus magicked his phone and called Catarina. During the call he had had to start moving again because the pain was making Alec whimper.

“I need you to come and bring me energy and magic replenishing potions. Now!” He knew Cat would try to ask why but Magnus just barked at her. “Now!” He hung up to the phone and focused on Alec. His body was so tired that he could fall asleep at any moment. If Cat didn’t hurry up Alec might die.

“Magnus!” Thank every god and goddess out there.

“In here! Warning, you will not like what you see.” He put a blanket over both of their bodies as Cat opened the door.

“My god!”

“Potions, please.” His hips were starting to stutter and stall. Cat came over and quickly helped to give him the potions to replenish his magic and energy. “Heal him.” Now that potions were in his system he could feel the magic coming back.

While Cat healed Alec Magnus kept thrusting in and out of his boyfriend. It was so embarrassing and he hoped Alec would never know.

“Is there anything else you need?” Yes, time. He shook his head. “Could you stay close. He might need you later.” She nodded before walking out of the room. Now that he had the energy and could focus again he tried to make this as wonderful for his boyfriend as he could.

Reaching down he gripped his cock, which was nearly purple from the orgasm the potion was not letting him have. Alec cried out, but Magnus stroked him gently.

“I know. It’s alright, Alexander. I’m here.” The shadowhunter opened his eyes. The gray was receding, but it was not entirely gone yet. Once his eyes were back to their hazel color then Magnus could stop.

“Hurts...can’t...”

“I know.”

“Mag....nus….why won’t….you stop?”

Those words played through his mind over and over again for the next few hours. Using his magic he tried to take any pain he could away from his love, but he never took enough. Sometimes Alec would be lucid enough to try and push him off and Magnus would have to hold him down. If Alistair was not already dead he would have been in for the torture of his life.

It was past noon when Alec’s eyes were clear enough that Magnus tried it. He pulled out of the boy who whimpered and curled into the fetal position. He checked the time, one minute. Two minutes. Three minutes. Alec wasn’t making any sounds of pain. Four minutes. Five minutes. Six minutes. He sighed and laid back for a moment. They had made it.

Now the mental anguish settled in. He had...he had raped Alec. It had saved his life, but was it worth it? Why won’t you stop? Magnus felt tears in his eyes and he rubbed at his eyes.  
Getting up he snapped to clean up Alec and put him under the covers. Grabbing a robe he went out to the living room where Cat was sitting looking at her phone.

“Magnus.”

“Can you go make sure he is healed up and out of pain?” Cat’s healing magic was so much better than his and he was about to drop anyway.

“Okay. But I expect an explanation when I get back.” He knew his best friend would want to know what the hell had just happened, but right now he couldn’t. Magnus sat on the couch and felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. Sex had always been fun. He could stretch it out for hours and pull the most pleasure out of his partners. Even Alec and he had participated in this. Magic and stamina runes make it exciting. But now it wasn’t. He had spent the past day forcing his boyfriend. Even with the other warlock gone, his revenge was complete. Magnus laid down and was out like a light.

It could have been hours or minutes before he was shaken awake. He looked at the window and saw that the sky was dark so it had to be night. He still felt tired and needed more rest.

“Alec wants you.” Magnus sighed. Here it was. Magnus could not blame his boyfriend if he wanted to break up with him. After all that had happened and if he remembered asking Magnus to stop and he didn’t. “Magnus.” Standing up he snapped his fingers to change his appearance to something more conservative than a robe.

Walking into the room felt like deja vu, walking in so many times to see Alec still in bed. Only this time they both were different. Alec was sitting up against the headboard when Magnus entered. At first Alec’s eyes held fear before the warrior tried to hide it. Alec had never been good about hiding his feelings from Magnus.

“I have no clue...what happened. I remember getting hit on the head and then some blond man making me drink something. After that everything is hazy.” Magnus didn’t move from the doorway. If Alec wanted him to leave he would. “I remember pain and asking you to stop, but you didn’t.” Pain and fear flashed again. “Why?”

Magnus broke down. He rushed to bed and knelt by his begging for Alec’s forgiveness. He couldn’t live without Alec, hell he didn’t know if he could live with what had happened. But if Alec left him there would be nothing left of him. Finally, when he could breathe again and his tears had started to dry Alec tipped up Magnus’ head. There was still pain in those eyes but the fear was gone.

“I know you would not hurt me. I know you would stop if I told you...but you didn’t. Why?” Magnus took a few deep breaths before he spoke.

“You were taken by a man that I had wronged in the past. Some stupid business deal. He gave you a sex potion that causes you to loose all inhibitions and crave sex. If you are not...you would die.” Alec nodded.

“And how long did it last?”

“Usually only one round of sex, but he made changes to it...it lasted for 24 hours.”

“Damn...” Alec breathed out and laid his head back.

“You asked me to stop because you were in pain and over sensitive, but I couldn’t. If I did you would die.” Maybe that would have been better than this. They both were silent for a long time. Magnus was still on the floor kneeling when Cat came in with food.

“You both need to eat.” It was a hearty stew, perfect to give them back energy. Magnus moved from the floor to the foot of bed to eat. They were still quiet even after Cat left them.

“I...I believe you.” Magnus’ head shot up when Alec spoke. “My heart knew you were telling the truth, but my mind...”

“You can only remember parts of it, of course you are afraid of me.”

“Not...not really.” Magnus looked into those clear hazel eyes. “I mean I am sure I am not afraid. It is something else.” But Magnus knew it was fear.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Alec stayed another day before going back to the institute. In that time he was introverted and silent. Magnus slept on the couch and Alec didn’t argue with it. They could both feel that there was a wall between them. An elephant in the room, but if they didn’t talk about it, it would be fine.

When Alec was leaving Magnus came in to hug and kiss him like he always did but stopped when Alec flinched. The shadowhunter had not meant to, this was Magnus, the man he loved, yet he had. The raven haired warlock looked crushed. Leaning in Alec hugged his boyfriend tight.

“I just need some time...we are not over.” He could feel Magnus’ finger’s clinching into his sweater.

“I hope not, you barely have any clothes there anymore.” Alec chuckled and pulled back to kiss Magnus on the cheek. And then he was gone and so was the light from Magnus’ life.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The institute was just as busy as it always was. People going to and fro, nothing had changed but Alec. And he didn’t know how to change back. It was silly to blame Magnus, which he didn’t, not really. Maybe he just told himself that just to feel like normal would return.

Back in his bedroom he sat down on the crappy bed he had had since they moved there. His room was lonely without Magnus’ sunshine. Magnus… What were they going to do? Tears started to fall from his eyes as the door opened. He didn’t even look up to know it was Izzy. Her smell was comforting.

She wrapped him up in her arms and let him cry into her designer blouse. Only when he could not cry anymore did she ask what had happened. He had called her from Magnus’ place to tell her something had happened but he was safe. Safe physically, but emotionally and mentally he was scared.

Alec took a breath and told her what had happened. He didn’t want to tell his sister the intimate details but he had to, just to get it off his chest. When he did he felt a little lighter than before.

“Do you blame Magnus?” Alec shook his head. “But you fear him.” Alec tried to shake his head, but it was not completely false.

“I don’t know what to do.” Izzy ran her long fingers through his hair, comfortingly. “I still love him. I can’t live without him.” Without Magnus there would be no life. He might have been alright staying in the closet before, but after Magnus he couldn’t go back in.

“You need to rest.” She said simply. Even his sister didn’t have all the answers.

Alec slept for nearly twelve hours but still felt tired. After he woke up he went to train. He needed to get his nervous energy out. As he hit the bag over and over again he tried to remember.

He had been out on patrol when something hard hit him and everything went black. He upper-cutted the bag remembering the pain of waking up, hands tied behind him.

_It was still black but he could make out thin lines of light from a door. It was not long after he woke up that lights went on, blinding him. A scrape of the door alerted him to someone, but he was too confused to try and figure it out._

_“Welcome, Shadowhunter. Oh don’t get up on my accord.” The voice was smooth but dark. Looking up he sat a halo of blond hair and feathers. “We shall chat soon.” And then he was left in darkness again._

“ALEC!” Alec jumped when he heard his parabatai’s voice. The bag in front of him had burst open. They were thick, heavy leather, they never broke down. “Dude...are you okay?” Alec didn’t need to look at his brother to know that Jace had felt the pain he had been through, but unlike Izzy he could not bring himself to talk about it.

“I’m fine.” But he wasn’t.

That night he laid awake trying to bring back more memories, but they seemed to be locked away. Maybe his mind was trying to protect him from something. Had...had anyone else violated...NO. This was Magnus. Magnus only did it to help. Still, that part deep inside him was trying to justify everything. It needed someone to blame.

He rolled over and tried to sleep.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

_His body was hot and his head cloudy._

_“If he does not hurry the boy will die, pity. All this prep for nothing.” A voice lofted into his mind, swirling around like smoke._

_“We just found him and are bringing him in.” There was another voice, softer, quitter._

_“Good.” There was a pause and then pain as someone pulled his hair. “I had hoped he would be a little later. While the male form is not as attractive as the female form, any pain to you would be ten times to Bane.”_

_Alec was so confused. What was going on?_

_“ALEXANDER!” Alec knew that voice. Magnus. But even his eyes would not open as the heat built up inside him. He cried out as the heat turned into pain. His flesh was on fire and bones felt like they were melting._

_“We have little time to reminisce, my dear Magnus. Twenty minutes ago I gave the shadowhunter a potion. I am sure you can probably guess.”_

_“You gave him a sex potion?”_

_“Yes, but I have tweaked it. It should last for 24 hours….” Sex potion? Maybe that was why...why he was so hard. “You have roughly ten more minutes to decide. Kill me and all of my minions and let your precious boy die? Or fuck him until he bleeds.”_

Alec woke from the dream, his heart pounding. He reached over to feel for Magnus, but remembered where he was. The institute. Throwing his covers back he launched out of bed and pulled on some clothes, all the while a dam in his mind broke free.

_“Go over there. Go give yourself to the man who only means to hurt you.”_

Alec ran down the hallway not caring if it was day or night out. He needed Magnus, he had to get to him.

_There was pain, but then something was inside him. It hurt but it made the melting pain go away. Fingers, gentle fingers were pressing inside him._

He pushed passed a few people and out into the early morning hours. He didn’t have a coat on, barely had clothes on as he took off down the street.

_“It’s alright, Alec. It will be alright.” Magnus’ soothing voice washed over him before the man started to move. Pain and pleasure, but mostly pain. But Magnus was there. He would stop the pain._

Dashing across a busy intersection he remembered what had happened when Magnus stopped. Pain flared up. His body was melting. He screamed and cried out but then Magnus was moving again and the pain subsided.

Tears ran down his face from the early morning air and from the memory. One more turn and he was in front of Magnus’ building. Once in front of it he had to stop to take a breath as more hidden memories surfaced.

_“In here! Warning, you will not like what you see.” Alec was so sore and sensitive. He hurt when Magnus moved, why didn’t he stop?_

_“My god!” The melting sensation flared up as the man on top of him stopped for but a moment. That was why._

_“Potions, please.” He could feel that the thrusts were slowing and getting erratic. “Heal him.”_

Magnus had called Caterina to come and help. She had seen him in such a vulnerable state. Embarrassment flared up but he was glad she had done all that she could do.

Opening the door to the building he took the stairs two at a time instead of waiting for the elevator. It would take too long and he needed to keep going.

_He opened his eyes and through the haze he saw Magnus. Golden eyes, faded and brown furrowed._

_“Hurts...can’t...” It was all he could get out and had to break off for air. His lungs felt like they couldn’t get enough._

_“I know.”_

_“Mag....nus….why won’t….you stop?” The look that crossed Magnus’ face brought new tears to his eyes. Magnus was hurt, he was crushed by what he was doing. Disgusted covered his face._

Alec pressed his hands against the door to let the wards know it was him. The door clicked and he opened it up.

“Magnus!” He yelled and looked around the dark apartment. He didn’t see the man. Running to the bedroom he looked into see the whole room destroyed. Wood and fabric was everywhere. The bed where they would lay awake after making out or even making love. The bed...where Magnus was forced to cause Alec pain. Bitterness filled his body for a moment before he shook it off. Turning he went to Magnus’ office.

There he was, slumped over several books. His back was going to be screaming in the morning. Alec stood at the door. “It’s alright, Alec. It will be alright.” Magnus, his sweet Magnus made them both endure the pain and humiliation so Alec could live. It still hurt, but he couldn’t hate the man. He loved him too much.

Walking over he looked at the papers and books. The books were in Latin, but from what the could gleam was something about memories. Alec put a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. Instantly the man was awake and nearly tipping the great chair he was sitting in over.

“Alex...ander?” Magnus looked like he had slept as well as Alec had. Dark purple shadows created crescent moon spots under his golden eyes. His once golden skin was ashen and pale.

“Magnus...You know your back is going to be hurting.” Alec tried to lighten the mood.

“My back will be fine.” The warlock said before stretching and cracking a few bones. “What are you doing here?” He looked to the window to see it was late or rather very early. “You should be sleeping.”

“I remember. Not everything but...a lot.” Alec didn’t need to tell Magnus what he remembered because the man already knew. His ashen face went ghostly white and Alec winced. Magnus was in pain because of him. “Magnus-”

“I was looking up spells and potions to tamper with or take away memories.” Not that Magnus couldn’t do that himself but the memories still had ways of showing up. He wanted to remove the memories permanently, if Alec wanted. He would not force him, he had already done that.

“Why?” Stupid question in retrospect but it was the first word in his mind. Yes he hated to remember what Magnus had to do, but Magnus did it because he loved him, not because he wanted to hurt him.

“I could take the memories away...if you want.” Magnus looked defeated.

“I...I don’t know...but now that I remember more...I want to work past it.” That must have shocked Magnus because his eyes went wide with disbelief.

“You still...love me?” The hopefulness in his voice broke Alec. Kneeling down beside the other Alec pulled him into a tight hug.

“I never stopped. I will always love you.” Tentative hands slowly closed around him and then Magnus was hugging him tight. There was a bit of fear still in him, but was soothed with the fact that Magnus was the one holding him.

“I love you too.”


End file.
